


Dwarven sons

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belegost, Doriath, Family Secrets, Foster Care, Gen, Mystery, Sailing To Valinor, Second Kinslaying | Sack of Doriath, Secret Identity, Survival, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Eluréd and Elurín is said to be lost in the forests of Doriath and never found by anyone, not even Maedhros, but was that really true?





	Dwarven sons

**Author's Note:**

> credit for the original idea comes from the image Elured and Elurin by the Mexican artist DracarysDekkar7 on DevianArt

The second Kinslaying, taking place in Doriath, was a disaster for the Sindar Elves. Their lord and King, Dior Eluchîl was slain in close combat against Celegorm, the Fëanorian who once had been rejected by his mother Luthien for his father Beren, even if Dior managed to repay the killing blow to Celegorm with his last strength. His wife Nimloth suffered the same fate as her husband, trying to ensure that their three children get away to people that could bring them to safely. Only their little daughter Elwing managed to flee with the Silmaril, and the exact fate of her older twin brothers Eluréd and Elurín could never be told after that they were lost in the woods of Doriath in the middle of cold winter…

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 

Now, it was unusual for Dwarves to be so close to Doriath, not since the First Sack of Doriath four years ago when Nogrod had attacked the Elven Kingdom to gain the Silmaril and its whole host was lost either in battle against a army of Green-Elves led by Beren or killed by Ents in the woods. 

 

But Vili and his brother Aric was from Belegost, following after the Fëanorian Host in order to get a full report to their King. They did not intend to take part of this battle, for while they was trained in arms like all their kin for survival those days, they had sworn not to harm any innocents. And this was a conflict between the Elves, not something between them and the Dwarves, 

 

“Poor souls. That young King should have learnt a lesson from the way his Elven grandfather died, and now it is the whole Kingdom paying for it…” 

 

“Sh, listen!” 

 

It was a faint cry coming from the distance, a voice which the brothers had only heard a few times but knew well; Maedhros, sounding desperate and flat out terrified.  

 

“It could not be any of his many brothers he looks for, they have not that ending-sound on their names.” 

 

Preparing to leave, Vili suddenly tripped over something in the snow, half-hidden between the tree roots. 

 

“Blasted trees and their roots everywhere you take a step…!” 

 

But when Aric would help his elder brother up from the snow pile he had landed into, he saw something else:

 

Two tiny little bodies of a set of Elven children, fallen to the ground, cuddling together in a desperate attempt for warmth in far too little clothing where the tree offered just a tiny protection against the cold winds. Both had wounds with half-dried blood to their heads, as if someone had aimed to strike them unconscious and them just left them there.

 

“They will die from the cold within a few hours, they are already blue from the winter temperature!”  

 

Maedhros could not be heard or seen anywhere, so it fell on the Dwarven brothers to take one Elfling each after wrapping them in their thick wool cloaks and hurry to where their mountain goats was waiting. 

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 

The widowed Dwarrowdam Skadi, who had become one of the few Priestesses of Mahal here in Belegost after the death of her husband in battle at the Nírnaeth Arnoediad, got one of the biggest surprises of her long life when both of her sons hurried home to her rather than directly to the King as they should have done after a mission, and what they brought with them.  

 

“By the Maker, you did right in taking them here, they are between life and death despite your good efforts to keep them warm all the way here!” 

 

Lightening a candle and tossing a few items together, Skadi started to perform the naming Ceremony for newborn Dwarflings. The little Elflings was too ill from fever to properly tell their names and everyone knew that you could not enter the afterlife without a name! That was why parents was encouraged to have two names, a male and a female, for the rare tragedy of a stillbirth, so the child could still enter the Halls of the Forefathers and find their ancestors even if they would never take a breath here in the living world.  

 

“I name you Lindir, I name you Erestor! May the Maker guide you to your kin and ancestors!” she spoke, touching the burning forehead of each twin with one hand, using the names of two Noldor Elves once serving Maedhros and changing their original Quenya names into Sindarin ones. 

 

Once the naming ceremony was done, Skadi sent her own sons off to meet with the King for their mission while she cared for the Elflings. Now, at a closer look she could see that they were the kind of twins born with different yet also appearance like any set of normal siblings, instead of being identical. Well, it would make it easier to see who were who if they survived. If their parents were lost, and any other relatives did not know their fate, then perhaps Mahal wished those lost Elven children to live among his Stone Children. Perhaps when they were older, they could be given back to their Elven kin. 

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 

As they had grown up in Belegost, Erestor and Lindir had never been sheltered from the truth of their origins. Or at least from the fact that they were most likely orphans from Doriath who had lost their parents in the Second Kinslaying. Now, thirty-two years since the fall of Doriath, they had just heard about the Third Kinslaying at the Havens of Sirion. 

 

Sitting together in a private spot, neither one said anything at first, though Lindir wept openly in grief over what had happened to their sister. He had always been more sensitive than Erestor, favoring music and the arts of a minstrel over the art of war, while the older twin aimed to the role of counsellor if he could manage a such position one day.

“What should we do, Erestor? The survivors from Doriath most likely believes us to be dead since the Second Kinslaying along with our parents, Elwing is gone with the Silmaril and our little nephews are with Maedhros and Maglor. Our Dwarven family is dying out, Amad died four winters ago and our foster brothers are getting older with no wife or children left behind…we might not be able to stay in Belegost soon once they both are gone.” 

 

Erestor kept staring on the night sky, where the stars could be seen. Then, a new light revealed itself among the stars. A much stronger light, akin to one they once had seen up close when they were much younger. 

 

“We will seek out Gil-galad and lord Círdan on the Ise of Balar. We will keep the origins our family here in Belegost gave us, and the names they gave. Having the twin sons of Dior Eluchîl revealed to be alive, will only cause trouble for us in the longer run, since we was never trained to rule. We should look old enough to not actually be below the age of forty, and Elves all look immortal once they are adults. No, better that we help our nephews from the shadows.”

 

“And our parents and sister?”

 

“If we manage to survive long enough to be granted sailing to Valinor one day, we may meet them there.”    

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 

Early Year 1 of the Fourth Age, Valinor:

 

“Where is Erestor and Lindir going?” Glorfindel wondered in confusion, seeing the two Elves saddle some borrowed horses, looking like they would travel somewhere. 

 

“They will try and find their parents who they hope to have been reborn over the last Ages, and as such the Gardens of Lorien should be a good first stop for that search. Perhaps their sister as well,” Elrond responded where he was carrying some more books to set up in the new library of their home. 

 

“Alright...hold on, _ they are brothers?!  _ I have never thought of them as such, different in character as they are!”  

 

“They do not give off that feeling, yes. But they are brothers, indeed. Erestor is the eldest,” Celebrian called from her sewing room where she was making a new robe for Elrond.  

 


End file.
